Ella es Bonita
by damita118
Summary: Hace dos semanas Penny esta soltera de nuevo, y se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que extraña pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. Al mismo tiempo Amy empieza a sentir celos de lo cercanos que Sheldon y Penny se estan volviendo, y no sabe si debe preocuparse en realidad o solo dejar que su novio y su mejor amiga sean felices como amigos. ¿Shenny o Shamy?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de TBBT, ojalá les guste... :) buena lectura! :D

Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen...

* * *

**Amy**

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y abrió violentamente la puerta del edificio. Necesitaba aire fresco, muy pocas veces en la vida se había sentido tan enfadada, y no entendía por qué.

Sabía lo que había sentido, había tenido ese sentimiento un par de ocasiones, sabía incluso que parte de su cerebro había actuado para hacerla sentirse así... pero sabía también que era completamente injustificado que se sintiera así, que sintiera celos.

Penny era su mejor amiga Y no tenía ningún interés por Sheldon, ella sabía que Penny y Sheldon eran amigos mucho antes de conocerla a ella, pero Penny no se interesaba en Sheldon, en el sentido que debiera hacerle sentir celos, las cosas con Leonard no habían funcionado, otra vez habían quedado en estado "amigos", demasiadas veces ya, si las cosas nunca habían funcionado con Leonard mucho menos funcionarían con Sheldon, no es que Penny lo hubiese considerado alguna vez... ¿o sí?

-Amy

Una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos con un respingo...

-Leonard- dijo ella en un susurro, quería hablar alto pero su voz no le respondió. Creyó que nadie había notado si salida del departamento y eso en cierto modo hubiera sido mejor, no quería tener que dar explicaciones acerca de su abrupta salida, la voz del chico la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos

-Vi lo que pasó allá arriba, entiendo que te molestaras pero no tiene sentido enojarse con Sheldon sabes cómo es- dijo el chico con una voz condescendiente, -Sabes que cuando juega videojuegos se desentiende del mundo, y en especial si hace pareja con Penny en Halo, de verdad le estaban pateando el trasero a Howard y Raj -continuó diciendo con una risilla de las típicas en el al final de su discurso.

Parte de lo que dijo Leonard se quedó haciendo eco en su mente "en especial si hace pareja con Penny". Por algún motivo que desconocía la sola mención de su nombre hizo que se le formara un nudo de ira en el estómago, no entendía que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que verlo tan entretenido y entendiéndose tan bien con ella, ver esas miradas de complicidad que se daban el uno al otro, y escuchar como la elogiaba por sacarle el cerebro por el trasero a Howard la hizo enojar muchísimo. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Ella les había visto interactuar antes, sabía que Penny había tardado en entender a Sheldon pero que siempre lo admiro y había llegado a adquirirle cariño, y entre ellos había una sólida amistad. Sabía también que Sheldon apreciaba a Penny y la consideraba su amiga, sabía que le concedía privilegios que a nadie más le concedía, le prestó dinero, le dejaba entrar a su habitación, le dejaba cantarle soft kitty, e incluso le había ayudado cuando ella lo necesitaba, como la vez en la que se cayó en la ducha... y allí estaba otra vez, al imaginarse ese cuadro, ese abrumador sentimiento de ira se apoderó de ella... Penny había logrado acercarse a Sheldon más del doble de lo que ella había logrado en menos de la mitad del tiempo que ella llevaba estando envuelta con él en ese estúpido acuerdo de relación.

Penny no tenía un acuerdo de relación con él y sin embargo su relación era tierna y espontánea, se llevaban muy bien. Demasiado bien para su gusto… Pero tal vez ese era el principal problema para ella, con Penny no habían acuerdos ni arreglos, no habían rutinas ni aburrimiento, ella era espontanea, retaba continuamente a Sheldon, reñía con él y nunca se regía por sus reglas, por eso Sheldon simpatizaba con ella. Penny era más extrovertida, más espontánea y más bonita que ella, ella era bonita, tenía mal humor a veces, era desordenada y escandalosa pero era bonita…

Dejó escapar un descarado sollozo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? , el contacto de la mano de Leonard con su hombro le sobresaltó.

-¿Amy, estás bien?

Levantó la mirada y sin pensarlo demasiado se recargó sobre el hombro de Leonard quien la rodeó con un brazo mientras le susurraba palabras que no lograba entender. Ella lloraba silenciosamente, solo pequeños movimientos espasmódicos la delataban. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, era Leonard el que recién hace un par de semanas había terminado con su novia, lo convencional hubiese sido que ella le brindara consuelo a él y no al contrario como ocurría ahora. Era patética.

Con un movimiento brusco se separó del compañero de piso de su novio, se limpió las vergonzosas lágrimas y sin decir palabra se volteó y empezó a caminar, primero despacio y cada vez más rápido, no pudo notar cuando fue que las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos pero ahora no le importó limpiarlas.

Odiaba a Penny por ser tan perfecta, tan bonita, odiaba a Leonard por no poder conseguir que Penny se quedara con él, odiaba a Howard y Raj por ser tan estúpidos al jugar Halo y no conseguir vencer a Penny, instantáneamente se arrepintió por haber pensado lo que acababa de pensar de sus amigos. De su mejor amiga. intentó odiarlo a el… Pero no pudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... buena lectura! ;)

Ni la serie ni los personajes son mios...

* * *

**Penny**

Entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí más fuerte de lo que esperaba. No estaba molesta, pero había algo que la incomodaba. No entendía el modo en el que Amy había actuado, ella sabía que no debía molestar a Sheldon mientas jugaba videojuegos, en especial si estaba tendiendo tan buena racha como la de esa noche, cuando hacían pareja en Halo nada podía vencerlos, ni siquiera Howard y sus intentos de distraerlos, oh hacía tanto tiempo que no jugaba con él, nada los detenía. Pero Amy tampoco estaba ayudando mucho, al contrario, parecía querer contribuir con Howard al distraer a Sheldon hablándole, tratando de tomarle la mano y acercándose más de lo adecuado. Cierto, ella era su novia, pero él era Sheldon y no poder entender a Sheldon fué lo que causó que Sheldon le hablara brusco y le pidiera que lo dejara en paz y se volteara a seguir haciendo planes con Penny para la siguiente partida.

Y luego esa mirada. Penny había visto a Amy dirigirle esa misma mirada a cualquier mujer que se atreviera a acercarse de más a Sheldon. Era su mirada de celos, y hasta cierto punto a Penny le había resultado simpático que Amy fuera tan celosa con Sheldon, era su novio y ella lo quería con locura, su relación era, a la opinión de Penny, muy pero muy tierna.

Pero de ninguna manera estaba justificado que Amy le dedicara esa mirada a ella, ¡solo estaban jugando videojuegos juntos por el amor de Dios!, Penny en cierto modo había contribuido para que Sheldon y Amy estuvieran juntos, y no podía creer que la chica que le llamaba mejor amiga ahora pudiera pensar que había algo por que sentir celos. Amy sabía que Sheldon y ella eran amigos, incluso desde mucho antes de que la conocieran a ella, de manera que ella tenía por decirlo así "derecho de antigüedad". Parpadeó seguido cuando se dio cuenta del camino que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, y aunque intentó reprenderse a sí misma por sus pensamientos no pudo hacerlo. Caminó pesadamente hacia su sofá y se dejó caer sobre él.

El camino hacia la amistad que ella y Sheldon ahora tenían no había sido corto, a ella le había costado mucho trabajo comprender a Sheldon, y no lograba comprenderlo por completo incluso hoy, pero eso era parte de lo maravilloso que era convivir con él.

Aún podía recordar el día en el que los conoció, los dos muchachos que vivían cruzando el pasillo habían pasado a formar parte de su vida en el instante en que se presentaron con ella, y de manera inconsciente aplicó con ellos un juego idiota que ella y sus amigas hacían cada que conocían a un chico nuevo e interesante, o a dos chicos, asignarles una calificación basada en rubros estúpidos como cuán bellos eran sus ojos, o cuan increíble era su trasero. Dejó escapar una risa cortita al recordar la lista de calificación que había hecho para calificar a sus vecinos la noche que los conoció, y sin motivo aparente la comenzó a hacer de nuevo…

La estatura, Leonard era definitivamente más bajo que cualquiera de los chicos con los que ella había salido, no le molestaba pero ella definitivamente prefería a los hombres altos, y eso era un punto para Sheldon. Los rasgos faciales eran un punto para Sheldon también, su rostro era fino, su nariz perfecta y sus ojos de un atractivo color azul, a ella le fascinaban los ojos azules, pero eso era algo que nunca dejaría que ninguno de sus dos vecinos supiera. La complexión física era algo en lo que estaban muy parejos, ninguno de los dos tenía sobre peso, al contrario, eran bastante esbeltos. Leonard era de complexión normal, Sheldon por su parte era más bien delgado, cosa que le resultaba simpática, ninguno de los dos era musculoso pero ambos coincidían con el siguiente punto en la lista, quizá no tenían grandes músculos pero ambos tenían un gran corazón. Cada que ella había estado en dificultades ellos no habían dudado en auxiliarla, a su manera ambos habían sido muy gentiles con ella desde el día en el que la conocieron. Sin embargo había una pequeña pero notable diferencia en sus acciones para con ella. Ella sabía que todas las cosas que alguna vez Leonard había hecho por ella, las había hecho pensando en lo que podría recibir a cambio; no era así con Sheldon, él había actuado de manera totalmente desinteresada para con ella, quizá ese era otro punto a favor de Sheldon.

Antes de continuar con la lista pensó en su amigo excéntrico del apartamento de enfrente, al principio le había parecido un enorme dolor de cabeza, pero pronto había descubierto que hay mucho más en Sheldon de lo que puede verse a primera vista, pensó en todos los puntos a su favor que había obtenido en la lista, y con un suspiro se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a Sheldon.

Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo extrañaba a Sheldon y sus locuras, sus excentricidades, su modo obsesivo de comportarse, su multitud de reglas sin sentido? La respuesta era bastante clara para ella.

-Desde que Amy apareció.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y supo que estaba mal. Se sorprendió a si misma con una enorme sonrisa puesta en el rostro y se sintió terrible por estar pensando en algo así. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Amy era su amiga por el amor del cielo. Y si Penny era tan descarada como para estar pensando en esa estúpida lista de hace ratos, probablemente si había motivos para que Amy le dedicara la mirada de los celos. Además Sheldon era su mejor amigo, y aunque extrañara pasar tiempo con el como lo hacía antes debía tomar en cuenta que Sheldon ahora tenía novia, y que su novia era una de las mujeres más dulces que había conocido, y la consideraba su mejor amiga. Debía pedirle una disculpa a Amy por lo que había pasado esa noche, y debía obligar a Sheldon a pedirle disculpas a Amy por haberle hablado como lo hizo, y lo haría al día siguiente esas serían sus actividades prioritarias.

Se levantó del sofá y con mucha pereza se encaminó a su habitación pensando con que podría amenazar a Sheldon para que le pidiera disculpas a Amy, y la idea que empezó a amasarse en su mente la hizo sonreír. Lo arreglaría todo mañana.

Se metió a la cama y al apagar la luz de la mesita de noche y cerrar los ojos le fue imposible volver a pensar en aquella lista que hizo en aquella ocasión en la que los conoció, y en la lista actualizada de hace un momento, el resultado no había cambiado en este tiempo.

Definitivamente Sheldon había ganado.

** Continuará!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta el siguiente cap. :D las cosas se ponen mas interesantes! :) Buena lectura!**

**Ni la serie ni los personajes son mios**

* * *

**Amy**

Llegó a su departamento un poco más calmada, no había sido un buen día para no sacar su auto, se sentía muy cansada, si tan solo no hubiera decidido actuar como lunática y salir huyendo de Leonard pudiese haberle pedido un aventón.

Y eso no era lo único en lo que había actuado como lunática esta noche.

Dejó caer al suelo su bolso y se dirigió al baño mientras perezosamente empezaba a desvestirse, abrió la ducha y se metió. No le importó que la temperatura no fuera la adecuada, lo único que quería era ducharse y meterse a la cama para dejar atrás los acontecimientos de ese día. Al cerrar los ojos y levantar la cabeza no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de Sheldon hacía unas horas.

-Amy Farra Fowler por el amor a todo lo que es bueno ¿Podrías por favor dejar de interferir en nuestro juego?

No es que Sheldon nunca le hubiese hablado de ese modo, ella había aprendido a ignorar su mal humor y sus mordaces comentarios. El verdadero problema fue lo entusiasmado que se comportó en cuanto terminó de reclamarle, la mirada complacida y la leve sonrisa que le dedicó a Penny para informarle de su estrategia para la siguiente partida, y no solo eso, sino también la manera en la que Penny le correspondía a sus gestos. Había una historia entre esos dos, y no sabía cómo debía sentirse acerca de eso. Es que por mucho que Penny lo negara, Amy sabía que ella en realidad sentía un gran cariño por Sheldon, un cariño que ella creía que no llegaba más allá del cariño que uno puede llegar a sentir por sus hermanos. Pero por alguna razón lo de hoy la perturbó.

Terminó de ducharse y se envolvió a sí misma en una toalla… Habían lágrimas de nuevo…

-¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?

Ella casi sabía cuál era la razón de su enojo esa noche, pero se negaba a aceptarlo por completo. Es que desde hace dos semanas, es decir desde que Penny había terminado su relación con Leonard (de nuevo). Cada que tenía tiempo libre, lo pasaba con Sheldon. El incluso no le había pedido que le llevara a la tienda de Comics o que le acompañara a la peluquería, porque Penny lo había acompañado, y por mucho que Penny fuera su mejor amiga, tanta cercanía con su novio la estaba empezando a incomodar.

Pero sabía que eso no estaba bien.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos. Entusiasmada lo tomó entre sus manos, con la leve esperanza de que fueran Penny o Sheldon. Era irónico que le entusiasmara tanto recibir una llamada de las dos personas que tanto la estaban haciendo sufrir. ¿Por qué la hacían sufrir?

Pero no eran ni Sheldon ni Penny, era Leonard.

-¿Hola?

-Amy, dime por favor que ya estás en casa. Me dejaste preocupado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Leonard. Estoy en casa alistándome para dormir, lo único que me falta es rasurar mis axilas, puesto que mañana no tendré tiempo de hacerlo.

-Si, gracias por aclararlo Amy- Dijo Leonard un poco incómodo, continuó hablando – ¿Estas más tranquila Amy?

-Leonard, en serio lamento mi demostración de inmadurez llorando sin saber el motivo, te repito que no tienes de que preocuparte. Muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo Amy, ten una buena noche.

-Buenas noches- dijo Amy antes de colgar.

Ella debía reconocer que aunque fue decepcionante que no fuera ninguna de las personas que esperaba la llamaran, fue agradable la llamada de su amigo Leonard. Era agradable tener amigos. Antes de conocer a Sheldon no había pertenecido a un grupo social más allá de sus compañeros de trabajo, y nunca se había sentido cómoda con ninguno de ellos. El grupo de amigos que tenía ahora en cambio le hacían sentir cómoda, parte de un grupo. Y eso la llevaba a pensar, Penny era parte de ese grupo, no era solo su amiga, era su mejor amiga y era totalmente absurdo que estuviera sintiéndose incómoda por la relación entre Penny y Sheldon. Era fantástico que su mejor amiga y su novio se llevaran bien, ¿cierto?

Se vistió y secó su cabello antes de meterse en la cama, debía arreglar lo que había hecho ayer. Mañana iría a hablar con Sheldon y también con Penny.

**Penny**

El reloj despertador sonó más temprano de lo acostumbrado ese día

-¿Siete am, e que demonios estaba pensando?- se recriminó en voz alta Penny. Luego recordó. Había una importante razón por la que ella misma había decidido violar la regla de "no antes de las once de la mañana".

Se desperezó y cambió, sin darle importancia al desayuno salió de su departamento dispuesta a cumplir con su plan para hacer que Sheldon se disculpase con Amy, pero en cuanto salió y cerró la puerta vio a Leonard salir corriendo tan rápido que ni siquiera notó su presencia en el pasillo, Penny no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le estaría pasando a su ex novio esta vez, pero sin prestar mayor atención al asunto comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, solamente la abrió de manera sigilosa, y se sorprendió al ver vacía la estancia, a esa hora Sheldon normalmente estaba tomando su desayuno. Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos desde el baño…

-¡¿Leonard?!

Era Sheldon. Estaba en el baño y sonaba angustiado y muy alterado. Penny supo entonces por qué Leonard parecía estar huyendo hoy por la mañana, tuvo la intención de cerrar la puerta de golpe y escapar ella también, pero un nuevo grito aún más angustiado que el anterior la hizo desistir, y empezar a avanzar por la sala dirigiéndose al baño con una combinación de preocupación y desgano mientras Sheldon gritaba otra vez…

-¡Leonard me duele!- Gritó esta vez Sheldon, mientras la voz se le quebraba presa del pánico y del dolor, esta vez Penny de verdad se preocupó, y corrió los últimos pasos al baño, se detuvo ante la puerta y con la mano en la perilla habló con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que Sheldon le oyera

-Sheldon cariño soy Penny, Leonard salió.

-¿Penny?- Dijo Sheldon con fastidio seguido de un sonido de dolor, Penny se imaginó que la comida de ayer le había caído mal a Sheldon, y por eso tenía problemas en el baño "es un bebe" pensó. Sheldon volvió a gritar.

-¡Penny me duele!

-¿Qué duele cariño?- Penny aguardó en silencio esperando escuchar alguna barbaridad, pero la respuesta de Sheldon la tomó por sorpresa…

-Resbalé en la regadera, creo que Leonard decidió retirar los antideslizantes sin notificármelo, en cuanto entré a la regadera resbalé, creo que tengo una hemorragia en la cabeza y no puedo levantarme, me duele la pierna…

Penny no pudo contenerse y en un acto de puro instinto abrió la puerta al escuchar que su amigo estaba en peligro, nada la hubiese preparado para lo que iba a ver…

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Chapter 4

La historia continúa y creo que las cosas se ponen más interesantes…

Buena lectura! :D

Ni los personajes ni la serie son míos

* * *

**Penny**

Penny no pudo contenerse y en un acto de puro instinto abrió la puerta al escuchar que su amigo estaba en peligro, nada la hubiese preparado para lo que iba a ver…

Sheldon estaba tirado en el suelo del baño sin una sola prenda encima, gritó una vez más cuando la vio entrar al baño, pero esta vez por una mezcla entre dolor, vergüenza y susto. Ante el grito ella solo atinó a voltearse y darle la espalda, estaba completamente avergonzada, y su mente se negaba a dejar escapar la imagen que acababa de contemplar.

Sus ojos no la engañaron, acababa de ver a Sheldon completamente desnudo, y para ser sincera no había dejado una mala impresión. Pero lo cierto es que en este preciso momento su mente estaba más preocupada por otro detalle, había bajo la cabeza de su amigo una pequeña mancha roja. Recordó entonces que Sheldon había dicho que creía tener una hemorragia, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas luchando por salir a causa de la preocupación, se regañó a sí misma, no era el momento para actuar como una histérica. Debía ayudar a su amigo.

-Sheldon- dijo con voz firme. – Necesito que tomes la toalla y te cubras para que pueda voltearme, ¿Puedes alcanzar la toalla?

-Sí, ahora la tomaré- respondió Sheldon con un tono de voz que Penny no pudo reconocer.-Listo, puedes voltear.

Penny dudó por un momento. No sabía bien lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba ayudar a Sheldon, el necesitaba de ella. Se volteó y contempló a Sheldon con la toalla cubriéndole del ombligo para abajo, la mancha roja en su cabeza se debía a que se golpeó con el retrete al caer. Penny se preocupó mucho por eso, y sabía que debía actuar rápido, pero algo le impedía moverse, se sentía paralizada en el lugar donde estaba de pie. Un quejido del hombre tendido en el suelo la hizo reaccionar. Penny se puso de rodillas y antes de tocarlo le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Ella no sabía que hacer, pero Sheldon sí, y con esa mirada le estaba suplicando le diese instrucciones.

-No creo tener una contusión Penny, no estoy si quiera mareado, el golpe en mi cabeza debe ser superficial- Dijo Sheldon adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga y viendo la preocupación en sus ojos. Continuó hablando – El verdadero problema en este momento, aparte de que estoy tirado en el piso del baño completamente desnudo y junto a una mujer- dijo Sheldon antes de que Penny lo viera de la manera más reprobadora que podía estando tan asustada- es que la pierna me duele muchísimo – dijo mientras hacía una mueca de auténtico dolor- Penny creo que me rompí una pierna.

-Bien Sheldon, necesito que esperes un momento aquí, iré a llamar a emergencias- dijo Penny mientras intentaba incorporarse para correr a la sala, pero Sheldon la tomó desesperado del brazo.

-No te atrevas a irte de aquí- Le dijo con voz severa y con una mirada que Penny no pudo descifrar. –No llames a emergencias, no confió en los paramédicos, ayúdame a incorporarme y a alistarme, y llévame al hospital Penny, hazlo tu… Por favor…

Las últimas palabras de Sheldon la tomaron por sorpresa. Ese hombre no pedía las cosas por favor, y menos en un instante como este. Después de todo ella le debía el favor, el la había ayudado la vez que ella se cayó en la ducha, y con esto en mente él no debía pedirle "por favor" que le ayudara, quizá el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado… Sheldon llamó su atención

-¿Penny? Empiezo a sentir frío. No quiero resfriarme. ¿Podrías por favor actuar de prisa, como es debido en ocasiones de emergencia, y no con la acostumbrada lentitud que te caracteriza?

Ahí estaba su Sheldon. ¿Su Sheldon?, ¿De dónde demonios salió eso?

Sacudió la cabeza para acabar con sus pensamientos y con una enorme respiración se dispuso a ayudar a Sheldon a incorporarse mientras él se quejaba muchísimo. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

**Amy**

La luz roja la estaba matando de la desesperación, esa mañana nada parecía estarle saliendo bien, la ducha descompuesta, el café derramado sobre sus papeles, el estúpido mono exigiendo sus cigarrillos. Y ahora esto, la luz roja que parecía no iba a cambiar jamás. Ahora cambió. Puso en marcha el automóvil agradeciendo que al menos eso estuviera funcionando. Estaba conduciendo rápido, y suplicó al cielo que ningún policía la detuviera, no sabía por qué pero esa mañana al levantarse instantáneamente tuvo la profunda necesidad de ver a Sheldon. Tal vez había sido el modo en el que todo terminó la noche anterior. Pero estaba segura de que tenía una corazonada, como su madre decía, con respecto a Sheldon.

Como un suspiro llegó a su destino, estacionó su auto frente al edificio y apagó el motor. Dudó por un momento si debía bajar del auto o no. Hoy no era día de ver a Sheldon por la mañana, y ella sabía cuánto odiaba Sheldon romper con sus rutinas, pero debía verlo, necesitaba verlo, algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir la imperiosa necesidad de verlo, se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta, con pasos dudosos se encaminó a la puerta del edificio y luego de lanzar un suspiro abrió y se dispuso a entrar…

**Continuará…!**


	5. Chapter 5

soy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, es momento de hacer que Amy de verdad sienta celos, lo siento!...

Buena lectura! :)

* * *

**Penny**

En el instante en que él le pidió que le ayudara, ella supo que esta no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Pero esto estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Sheldon no paraba de quejarse, y ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa para actuar correctamente. Levantarlo del suelo del baño había sido una tarea titánica, al parecer su amigo de veras se había roto la pierna, o algo así, tenía el tobillo muy inflamado y comenzaba a formarse un hematoma enorme, no podía apoyar esa pierna, así que Penny tuvo que actuar como su muleta. De por sí era incómodo intentar sostener a alguien mucho más alto que ella, pero que este alguien fuera Sheldon, y que no estuviera cubierto por nada más que una toalla en su cintura hacía la tarea sumamente incómoda.

El contacto de la piel desnuda de Sheldon la hacía sentir una cálida sensación en el estómago que le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Por un momento consideró dejar sólo a Sheldon y llamar a emergencias una vez estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de él. Pero descartó de inmediato el pensamiento, eso sería tanto como escapar de su amigo y dejarlo sólo, herido y asustado, como había hecho el miserable de Leonard... A todo esto: ¿cómo se había atrevido ese tonto a huir como lo hizo, por qué quitó los antideslizantes? Tendría muchas explicaciones que darle en cuanto lo viera, esperaba que las tuviera y que fueran creibles...

Penny seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Sheldon la sobresaltó.

-Penny. ¿Podrías por favor concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo?- dijo el físico con la cara completamente roja mientras apoyaba una toalla contra su golpeada cabeza.

Entonces Penny notó el porqué de la exigencia de Sheldon. Ambos habían llegado a la habitación con mucho esfuerzo, y él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, Penny había vuelto al baño para traer su ropa, y mientras él se colocaba con cuidado las camisas, ella se agachó para colocarle los pantalones con mucho cuidado, ya que el no podía mover la pierna, el caso es que ella se había quedado divagando agachada delante de un Sheldon desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y solamente cubierto por una toalla, no era una situación plenamente cómoda

-Lo lamento cariño- Dijo Penny mientras comenzaba a meterle los pantalones a su amigo provocando que este se sobresaltara.

-Penny- Dijo en un tono muy bajo

-Lo se Sheldon esto es incómodo pero lo haré rápido para no lastimarte y no incomodarte más.

-Penny- Dijo de nuevo cuando su amiga pudo meter las mangas por sus pies, ocasionándole una mueca de dolor al pasar por su tobillo malo, pero ella no le prestó atención

-Casi terminamos cariño

-Penny- Dijo Sheldon mas sobresaltado

-¿Qué sucede Sheldon?- Preguntó exasperada y con nuevas lágrimas luchando por salir, de verdad se sentía muy asustada, tanto por ella como por su amigo.

-Aún no tengo ropa interior.

Contra todo intento de retenerla, una pequeña risa se le escapó a una totalmente avergonzada Penny, una risa nerviosa que lejos de exasperar a Sheldon lo contagió, y lo tranquilizó un poco. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado en compañía de quien hubiese querido estar en un momento de emergencia el nombre de Penny no figuraba dentro de los primeros de la lista. La mujer era un auténtico desastre, era desordenada, histérica y bastante irresponsable, por decir poco. Pero la cuestión era que ese día, la presencia de Penny le estaba resultando increíblemente reconfortante, Penny era fuerte, tenía hombros de leñador que compensaban su baja estatura y le resultaban útiles ahora que necesitaba apoyo por su pierna inflamada, además Penny le había cuidado en otras ocasiones cuando había estado enfermo y necesitado, y de cierta manera eso lo hacía confiar en ella.

Sentía un hormigueo en la cabeza, en la herida, que aunque ya no sangraba y no le causaba molestia por el momento; estaba seguro que en unos minutos, cuando lo trataran en el hospital le causaría muchísimo dolor, pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era su pierna, había intentado fallidamente en un par de ocasiones mover los dedos de su pie, además tenía inflamado el tobillo, y le dolía mucho. Era reconfortante tener a Penny cerca, su presencia le ayudaba a ser fuerte.

Muy rápido la rubia volvió a sacarle los pantalones y tomó sus trusas con una expresión de auténtica vergüenza, lo ayudó a meterlas por sus pies y se giró mientras Sheldon las colocaba en su lugar, para no ver nada inapropiado (de nuevo). Con un ágil movimiento Penny le colocó de nuevo los pantalones y le ayudó a levantarse para subirlos por completo con una mano a cada lado de su cintura mientras Sheldon se apoyaba en ella con una mano en cada uno de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Penny terminó de subir los pantalones de su amigo y mientras los abrochaba sintió la mirada fija de Sheldon sobre ella, lentamente subió la mirada y vio en los ojos de Sheldon una mirada que nunca había visto. Sheldon estaba asustado. Su semblante del todo no era bueno, estaba despeinado y pálido, y su rostro se contorsionaba de cuando en cuando en una mueca de dolor. Pero sus ojos delataban un sentimiento que no creyó ver nunca en Sheldon. Tenía miedo, necesitaba ayuda, y Penny sabía que la única en ese momento que podía ayudarle era ella. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo fuerte y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso no sería apropiado, tenía que apresurarse y llevarlo abajo y luego al hospital. Un ruido en la puerta de la habitación la tomó por sorpresa, y la hizo pegar un respingo y apartarse violentamente de él, provocando que se tambaleara y casi volviera a caer. Sheldon la miró severamente y ella no pudo hacer más que devolverle una mirada apenada y ayudarle a sentarse para colocarle los zapatos.

**Amy**

En menos de veinticuatro horas había descendido por esas mismas escaleras a esa misma velocidad dos veces. Siempre había sido creyente de bajar precavidamente las escaleras, correr escaleras abajo podría ser tan peligroso como lo era tocar los bongos mientras bajas por las escaleras, pero no había manera de hacerse frenar. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de ver, pero estaba segura de que quería alejarse de allí pronto. Ella era una mujer lógica, y en cualquier otra ocasión habría indagado más antes de reaccionar, pero por alguna razón en cuanto se asomó a la habitación de Sheldon temiendo que el la reprendiera por entrar sin permiso y ver a su novio tomando por los hombros a la rubia que vivía cruzando el pasillo y verla a ella con sus manos en la cintura de su novio, y a ambos tan ocupados viéndose a los ojos como para no notar su presencia una parte de si le ordenó girarse y empezar a correr, alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Amy llegó a su auto y abrió la puerta, no quería pensar en nada, quería estar equivocada, quería haber cometido un error, quería que su mente la hubiese engañado, quería que lo que acababa de ver fuera un malentendido. Quería volver para saber que pasaba en realidad. Pero más quería alejarse de allí.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luego de un tiempecito de ausencia aqui esta el capitulo que sigue... Felices fiestas de fin de año!**

**Buena lectura!**

**ni la serie ni los personajes son mios**

* * *

**Penny**

No estaba muy segura de cómo habían sido capaces de bajar todas las gradas y salir por la puerta de vidrio del edificio Los Robles. Un par de veces había resbalado y había estado a punto de soltar a Sheldon. Era una gran ventaja que ella fuera fuerte, y tuviera hombros de leñador, como decía Sheldon.

Al salir del edificio le pareció ver un auto muy parecido al de Amy emprender marcha a toda prisa alejándose del edificio, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que de verdad hubiese sido ella pero que no se hubiera ido, era evidente que no era Amy, "con lo mucho que le necesitamos ahora" pensó la rubia.

El viaje hacia el hospital había sido cosa aparte, una de las tantas experiencias que quisiera borrar de su memoria cuando todo esto acabara. Apagó el motor y no le tomó importancia al comentario de su acompañante acerca de lo mal que se había estacionado, se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Sheldon cariño créeme esto es tan difícil para mí como lo es para ti- Decía la rubia mientras le ayudaba a bajar del auto, los viajes con Sheldon eran siempre complicados pero el camino hacia emergencias desde su departamento había sido por así decirlo, un atentado en contra de sí misma. Aparte de las normales quejas de Sheldon acerca del modo de conducir y de más defectos de Penny, se sumaban los gestos y sonidos que emitía delatando el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, "esto es demasiado" se repetía Penny continuamente.

-En realidad no lo creo Penny- habló su amigo desde su puesto, llamando su atención.

-Quien está herido, desorientado y probablemente tenga una pierna rota soy yo, tú en cambio sólo estás haciendo lo que te corresponde ayudando a un amigo en un momento de emergencia, esto es definitivamente más difícil para mí que para ti...

Penny le dedicó una mirada ,molesta pero no dijo nada, alzó la vista para buscar a alguien que pudiera auxiliarla con una silla de ruedas o algo por el estilo, y mientras lo hacía cerró la puerta del copiloto y colocó de nuevo el brazo de Sheldon sobre su hombro. Ella no esperaba el grito de dolor y un fuerte apretón en su hombro por parte de Sheldon en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-Cariño sé que duele pero ya estamos aquí, pronto te atenderán- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo y con la intención de que empezaran a avanzar, pero Sheldon la detuvo aferrándose fuerte a su hombro, casi haciéndole daño.

-Sheldon por favor tenemos que entrar al hospital- dijo Penny severamente volteando a ver a su amigo, quien tenía peor semblante que hace un rato, si eso era posible. Penny se preocupó.

-¿Sheldon?

El físico no respondió, sólo emitió un sonido agudo y volteó su mirada hacia la mano que no tenía en el hombro de Penny. La chica entendió entonces el porqué de la desesperada expresión de su amigo, Penny le había cerrado la puerta en la mano atrapándole los dedos.

Lo más rápido que pudo abrió de nuevo la puerta y en cuanto liberó la mano de Sheldon su rostro se contorsionó y en un segundo cayó al suelo desmayado. En unos segundos Penny y él estaban rodeados de personas con trajes de celestes que llevaron dentro a Sheldon, mientras su rubia amiga lo seguía de cerca sintiéndose una amiga terrible, pero hablando de amigos terribles.

-Leonard- dijo la rubia entre dientes mientras un sujeto le pedía que se quedara un momento en la sala de espera. Muy conveniente para llamar al más bajo de sus vecinos y tener una pequeña conversación. Procurando no perder a Sheldon de vista tomó su celular y marcó el número de Leonard, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, y mientras le contestaban el teléfono meditó que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan preocupada…

-¿Hola?- Contestó Leonard al fin

-Tu pequeño sujeto tienes un par de cosas que explicarme…

-Penny lo lamento, ¿tuviste que escuchar sus alegatos cierto?, ¿acaso te pidió que lo trajeras al trabajo?, lo siento Penny, quité los antideslizantes para limpiar un poco de tinte que se me cayó al suelo y olvidé por completo colocarlos de vuelta en su lugar, no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para escapar, por eso huí pero no tomé en cuenta que está completamente loco y te podría incluir en la desgracia…- Leonard no paraba de hablar, como de costumbre

-¡Leonard detente! – Ordenó Penny al otro lado de la línea –Sheldon resbaló en la regadera gracias a tu olvido, no tuve que escuchar sus alegatos ni llevarlo al trabajo, tuve que traerlo al hospital, se hirió la cabeza y creo que se rompió una pierna… -Penny soltó todo en una sola oración, con la voz temblándole y pequeños sollozos luchando por salir, no obtuvo respuesta de su interlocutor así que siguió hablando.

-¿Acaso no se te cruzó por la mente que podría lastimarse? ¡Sheldon confía en ti! Lo abandonaste cuando estaba herido y te necesitaba…- acabó ella mientras una lágrima se le escapaba y su voz delataba el llanto

-Penny lo lamento… yo, no pensé que algo así fuera a pasar- Dijo Leonard sorprendido – Voy a justificar a Sheldon en el trabajo y saldré para allá lo más pronto que pueda.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Penny en un susurro, y sin más palabra colgó, debía llamar a Amy y contarle lo que pasó, pero en ese momento el escándalo desde la sala de emergencias la sobresaltó, era una voz conocida rodeada de muchas otras que intentaban calmarlo

-¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Penny! ¡Penny!

La mujer sintió un vuelco en el corazón al oírlo llamarla por su nombre con vehemencia, se giró y sin importarle que la mujer del escritorio le dijera que no podía pasar se dirigió hacia donde Sheldon estaba llamándola…

No supo cómo llegó hasta él, pero lo logró, posiblemente había pasado empujando a un par de enfermeras y a un doctor en el camino pero no le importó ni un poco. Tampoco le importó que los doctores le dijeran que se alejara o que no podía abrazar al sujeto en la camilla.

-Cariño estoy aquí, tranquilo, todo está bien – Le decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de mantener estable su cabeza. Luego de un momento él estabilizó su respiración y con voz queda le habló.

-Penny

-¿Si cariño? –Dijo la rubia sin soltar el abrazo

-Me estás haciendo daño

Penny se separó de el con un respingo y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban allí. Sheldon por su parte parpadeó sonrojado y respiró pesado mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a Penny y la tomó por el brazo, mientras le agradecía por haber calmado a Sheldon y le pedía que se alejara de nuevo a la sala de esperas. Pero la voz de Sheldon las detuvo.

-Penny- Volvió a decir, como si todo su extenso vocabulario se hubiese reducido al nombre de su vecina.

-Cariño no te preocupes, voy a estar a unos pasos de aquí, estas personas son del hospital, ellos te atenderán- dijo ella con la voz más tierna y condescendiente que jamás había usado. Al contrario de lo que ella hubiera esperado de él, solamente asintió con la cabeza con ojos completamente confiados puestos en ella. Ella le sonrió de manera tierna y se giró hacia la sala de esperas mientras sacaba su celular para hablar con Amy, el tono de marcado sonó y sonó, pero Amy no contestó.

Exasperada escribió un mensaje de texto y lo envió mientras se desplomaba en el sillón. Lágrimas nuevas salieron de sus ojos y esta vez no luchó contra ellas, si no fuera por la mirada penetrante que la enorme enfermera del escritorio ahora le estaba dedicando saldría de nuevo corriendo para estar cerca de su amigo.

**Amy**

El teléfono sonó una vez más y ella decidió ignorarlo de nuevo, sabía quién era y no quería hablar con ella, no por ahora.

Debía calmarse, lo sabía. Debía actuar como la mujer inteligente que era. Debía haber una explicación para lo que acababa de presenciar, es decir, ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que había visto.

Penny solo estaba dentro de la habitación de Sheldon (a la que él no deja entrar a nadie), parada muy cerca de Sheldon (lo cual a él le desagrada bastante), tomando a Sheldon por la cintura mientras él la sujetaba a ella por los hombros (y a él no le agrada el contacto físico), viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras él estaba perdido en los de ella, y eso definitivamente no era algo común. ¿Qué explicaciones podían haber para esa situación?, quizá debía contestar el maldito teléfono para pedir una explicación.

Amy se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a tomar su celular para contestarle a su "bestie", pero en ese momento el teléfono dejó de sonar.

-¡Diablos!

Amy revisó el celular y se inquietó al darse cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas pero solo una era de Penny. Las demás, incluyendo la que acababa de perder eran del compañero de piso de su novio. Algo estaba mal.

**continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

Siguiente capítulo! J

Buena lectura!

Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Amy**

-Leonard habla Amy

-Amy, por Dios al fin contestas

-Lo lamento Leonard estaba… ocupada con el trabajo- Mintió la científica, la razón verdadera por la que no quería contestar el teléfono era porque creía que era alguien con quien ella no quería hablar. El trabajo era definitivamente a lo que menos atención le había estado poniendo ese día. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen que había visto esa mañana en la habitación de su novio, y aunque su mente le decía que debía ser lógica e intentar averiguar que estaba pasando en lugar de adelantar conclusiones, su corazón se convulsionaba cada vez que intentaba prestarle suficiente atención al asunto, el físico hablando al otro lado del teléfono llamó su atención

-¿Amy sigues allí?

-Sí, dime que necesitas Leonard- Dijo Amy un poco molesta

-Amy, Sheldon tuvo un percance esta mañana, se resbaló en la bañera y se lastimó la cabeza y una pierna, yo… tuve que salir temprano del apartamento y cuando pasó yo ya no estaba allí, Penny lo encontró y lo ayudó, en este momento están en el hospital. Ella me dijo que intentó llamarte pero no le contestaste y creo que su celular estaba quedándose sin batería así que me pidió que te avisara, yo voy en este momento para el hospital… -Dijo Leonard en un solo respiro quedándose sin aire.

Amy se quedó en silencio.

-¿Amy? Si quieres puedo pasar por ti para que vayamos al hospital a ver cómo está Sheldon- Dijo Leonard en un tono cauteloso. Luego de un corto silencio recibió respuesta.

-De acuerdo, ¿En cuánto tiempo puedes estar aquí?

-En diez minutos, voy en camino.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando.- Respondió Amy, y sin más palabras colgó.

El sentimiento de incertidumbre y pesadez que había estado teniendo hace un momento fue reemplazado por una lógica preocupación por el estado de su novio y algo que solo podía describir como culpa.

Penny estaba ayudando a Sheldon en un momento de emergencia. Ella había estado allí para él cuando la necesitaba. Probablemente ambos necesitaban ayuda, mover a Sheldon y llevarlo hasta el hospital debió haber sido muy difícil, y Amy hubiera podido ayudar, incluso estuvo allí, pero por un ataque de estupidez decidió salir corriendo y pensar lo peor de su amiga y su novio.

-Tonta –Dijo Amy en voz muy baja.

Es precisamente por eso que uno no debe dejarse llevar por las emociones. Ella sabía bien que la desconfianza de esta mañana había sido a raíz de los celos que se permitió sentir el día anterior. ¿Cómo demonios se permitió sentir celos de su mejor amiga y su novio? Esa era definitivamente la manera en la que ella no se comportaba, le parecía en ese momento que había actuado como una persona completamente diferente. Si Sheldon supiera acerca de todo esto se sentiría muy decepcionado de ella.

-Sheldon- dijo de nuevo en un susurro

Estaba herido y asustado en un hospital. El odiaba los hospitales, y ella no estaba allí para intentar calmarlo. Ella sabía el modo en el que Sheldon podía comportarse cuando estaba enfermo, seguramente estaba volviendo loca a Penny con sus exigencias y sus excentricidades. "Pobre Penny" pensó Amy con una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño hacia su "bestie". El sonido del celular la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos. Era Leonard.

-Leonard en un momento bajo- Dijo Amy levantándose de su banco, no tuvo la necesidad de quitarse sus implementos de trabajo porque ni siquiera se los había puesto. Tomó su bolso y su suéter y se encaminó a la salida, en cuestión de pocos segundos estaba fuera buscando a Leonard. Cuando localizó su auto se acercó y abrió la puerta. Dentro Leonard la esperaba con una condescendiente sonrisa que no era capaz de iluminar su rostro, Amy entendió su expresión, él también estaba preocupado por Sheldon. Ambos intercambiaron sus cortos saludos mientras la chica subía al auto.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Leonard?

El piloto no respondió inmediatamente, luego de un pesado suspiro negó con la cabeza y empezó a hablar de manera muy queda…

-Fue culpa mía Amy- Dijo con voz apesadumbrada, Amy se sorprendió –Hoy me levanté más temprano de lo común con la intención de aplicarme un tinte que había comprado ayer, sé que suena ridículo, pero no es importante, al final no lo hice, pero la botella se me derramó en la bañera. Sabes cómo es Sheldon, y con la intención de limpiar sus preciosos antideslizantes los retiré de la bañera y bajé a limpiarlos al cuarto de lavado, pero cuando volví al departamento solo pude escuchar como Sheldon cerraba la puerta del baño y supuse que al no encontrar sus antideslizantes se volvería loco y me gritaría y haría el escándalo de siempre, así que solo tomé mis cosas y salí huyendo del departamento, no tenía ganas de escuchar al molesto Sheldon de siempre, pero nunca pensé que algo le podría pasar. Fui un estúpido- Terminó Leonard al fin, con otro pesado suspiro al final de su discurso.

-No te culpes- Le respondió Amy- Con lo metódico que Sheldon es para todo, de verdad es extraño que algo así le haya pasado, es común que no te lo imaginaras.

Leonard no le respondió, su mirada estaba concentrada en el pesado tráfico que no los dejaba avanzar, y a pesar de que ella misma le dijo que no debía sentirse culpable, era obvio que si debía, el accidente de Sheldon no hubiera pasado si él hubiera sido más cauteloso.

Culpa. Curioso sentimiento la culpa.

**Penny**

No le parecía nada raro que los médicos hubieran tenido que sedar a Sheldon para atenderlo, había vuelto loco a todo el personal médico e incluso a los otros pacientes de la unidad de emergencias, pero todo había pasado, y ahora Sheldon se veía muchísimo mejor que hace unos momentos. Estaba dormido en la pequeña camilla del cubículo de emergencias, y Penny estaba sentada al lado suyo en un banquillo que una enfermera le había traído, su rostro ya no se contorsionaba por el dolor, estaba tranquilo, como pocas veces en realidad.

El médico le dijo que tenía una fisura en el peroné, de modo que deberían inmovilizarle el tobillo con un canal. Penny no entendió lo demás, pero lo importante era que Sheldon tenía ahora un yeso plástico con forma de bota en el pie y el tobillo derecho. También le dijo que la herida de su cabeza era efectivamente superficial, pero de igual modo debieron ponerle dos puntos de sutura y una pequeña mariposa para cubrirlos. Cuando Penny le preguntó por qué su amigo se había desmayado en el parqueo el doctor emitió una pequeña risita.

_-Señorita- _Había dicho el médico –_Su novio se desmayó por algo que llamamos shock neurogénico,- _Penny notó en demasía la palabra "novio" pero no corrigió al médico, este siguió hablando_ -es causado por un golpe repentino de dolor muy intenso. El caso de su amigo se debió a la mano que le golpeó con la puerta del auto._

Penny volvió a suspirar pesado y una ola de culpa la invadió cuando tocó con su mano la venda que Sheldon tenía alrededor de su mano y sus dedos. Esa herida había sido añadida a la lista cortesía de Penny.

-Lo lamento mucho cariño- Dijo Penny mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente a su dormido amigo, apenas alcanzó a hacerlo porque en ese momento alguien corrió la cortina del cubículo…

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

_ mis linduras aqui esta el capitulo que sigue... :D_

_Buena lectura!_

_Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Amy sabía que debía prepararse para cualquier cosa que se encontrara al abrir la cortinilla del cubículo donde la enorme enfermera le había indicado que estaba Sheldon. No había entendido muy bien el gesto de disgusto que la mujer le había hecho al preguntar por Sheldon, pero tampoco le puso importancia, necesitaba verlo ya, de modo que se dirigió a toda prisa al cubículo que la enfermera le indicó, a penas consciente de que Leonard la seguía a pocos pasos de distancia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la cortinilla se detuvo por un segundo y dudó. ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Qué tan mal se encontraba? ¿Le daría gusto verla? Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba Penny?

Leonard se aclaró la garganta intentando hacerla reaccionar, y con un respingo ella corrió la cortinilla del cubículo.

Lo sabía, debía prepararse para cualquier cosa, pero era muy difícil estar preparada para lo que vio. Penny estaba inclinada sobre un inmóvil Sheldon, y lo tenía tomado de la mano.

-Penny- Dijo Amy, un poco ms fuerte de lo que pretendía.

La rubia se irguió dejando ver a Sheldon completamente dormido.

-Amy- Dijo ella con un tono de voz que denotaba alivio y alegría, al igual que su expresión facial al ver a su amiga. Pero tanto su rostro como su tono de voz cambiaron por completo cuando volvió su mirada a Leonard, pocas veces había visto esa mirada en su amiga. Avanzó dos pasos hacia Leonard rodeando la camilla donde se encontraba recostado Sheldon. Leonard instintivamente retrocedió un poco.

-¡Tu! –Dijo Penny con voz airada. –Lo que hiciste hoy de veras no tiene perdón Leonard Hofstadter, ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar? Sheldon estaba asustado, herido, te necesitaba Leonard ¡y tú lo dejaste!

-Penny, yo…- Leonard iba a responder, pero Amy los interrumpió

-Penny- Volvió a decir la chica. Le pareció curiosa la manera en la que Penny parecía estar defendiendo a Sheldon, parecía una mamá sobreprotectora. Que tierno (o algo asi).

Penny frenó en seco su arremetida contra Leonard y volteó a ver con expresión más suave a su amiga, antes de responderle volvió a ver a Leonard y con el índice levantado le advirtió

-Después hablaremos Leonard- dijo en un tono bajo que hizo que el físico sintiera escalofríos. Luego se volvió a Amy y caminó para ponerse en medio de ambos, empezó a hablar con la mirada fija en Sheldon.

-Está bien- Comenzó Penny con tono tranquilizador. –Los doctores tuvieron que dormirlo porque los volvió locos a todos, ya saben cómo es.-Una pequeña risa no muy feliz se escapó de su garganta, una leve pausa la acompañó mientras se esforzaba por recordar todo lo que el doctor le había dicho, mientras les contaba Amy y Leonard asentían en silencio, pero por alguna razón Penny omitió la explicación de la mano vendada…

-¿Y qué sucedió con su mano? – Preguntó Amy acercándose a la camilla y acariciando levemente la mano de su novio.

-Ahhm lo que pasó con su mano fue…- Penny vió interrumpida su respuesta por la voz de un doctor que entraba al cubículo en ese instante.

El médico era joven, de aspecto amable y baja estatura; llevaba en sus manos una serie de papeles que leía en silencio, y se sorprendió al ver a más personas en el cubículo que hace un momento

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Jameson- Dijo el doctor educadamente para presentarse a los recién llegados, luego volvió su atención a Penny y siguió hablando.

-Señorita, su novio está listo para ir a casa, solo deben esperar a que despierte y podremos darle de alta, por favor avísele a una enfermera en cuanto el recupere la conciencia ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo el médico con un tono de voz cordial, y sin darles tiempo para responder salió del cubículo atendiendo al llamado de una de las enfermeras… Penny se quedó dentro con una expresión de desconcierto sabiendo que debió haber corregido al doctor la primera vez que cometió el equívoco de pensar que Sheldon era su novio, y la expresión que Amy tenía en el rostro le confirmaba que debió hacerlo. Una risa nerviosa se le escapó mientras rompía el incómodo silencio.

-Ese sujeto debe estar bromeando, la única persona aquí capaz de soportar a este loco como novio eres tu Amy- Dijo como restándole importancia al asunto. Amy no respondió. Penny no sabía que decirle, intentó volver a hablar pero entonces un ruido proveniente de su estómago hizo que tanto Amy como Leonard sonrieran divertidos.

-¿No has desayunado cierto?- Infirió Amy, y acto seguido la abrazó. Penny estaba desconcertada por completo. –Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste Penny- Le dijo en un susurro, la soltó del abrazo y se giró para ver a Leonard. –Llévala a comer algo a la cafetería- Le dijo, el físico asintió nervioso, y antes de que Penny pudiera negarse o refutar Amy la encaminó hacia Leonard. – Ve con el Penny, te lo debe por el mal rato que te hizo pasar, yo me quedaré aquí con Sheldon.

Penny no pudo negarse, en realidad tenía hambre y sentía que si no tomaba algo de café iba a quedarse dormida allí mismo, después de todo había prácticamente madrugado ese día. Antes de salir completamente del cubículo se giró a ver al aún dormido Sheldon y luego a Amy.

-Cuídalo- le dijo, sin poder evitar sentirse extraña al hacer esa petición. Amy solo asintió en respuesta.

Definitivamente no había necesidad de que le pidiera que lo cuidara. Sheldon era su novio, Amy sabía que lo tenía que cuidar, además estaban en un hospital, mas rodeado de cuidados Sheldon no podía estar. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa incomodidad. ¿Por qué le pedía que lo cuidara? ¿Por qué lo defendía con tanto ahínco? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de él cuando Leonard y ella llegaron? Como un golpe de lucidez la respuesta la golpeó casi instantáneamente. Era una respuesta simple y muy tranquilizadora en realidad.

-Porque son amigos- Dijo Amy en voz alta hablándose a sí misma mientras se giraba y se decidía a sentarse en el lugar en el que Penny había estado hasta hace unos momentos.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no tenía importancia, Amy podría haber esperado una eternidad viéndolo dormir, la expresión de su rostro no reflejaba dolor, ni angustia, ni pena, ni nada. Estaba tranquilo, cómodo.

-Luces genial- dijo ella sin esperar respuesta. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada a la mano vendada, Penny no les había terminado de hablar acerca de lo que le había pasado a la mano de Sheldon. Amy alargó su propia mano y la posó delicadamente sobre la de Sheldon, y en ese mismo momento lo oyó emitir pequeños sonidos con pereza. Amy volvió la vista al rostro de Sheldon con entusiasmo, a tiempo para verlo empezar a abrir los ojos mientras murmuraba palabras que no podía entender. Poco a poco parpadeaba intentando aclarar su vista y su mente, y seguía murmurando hasta que pudo articular una palabra entendible.

-Penny

**Continuara!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo!_

_Buena lectura!_

_Ni la serie, ni los personajes son mios…_

* * *

Penny le dio un gran sorbo al vaso de café, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. El café no tenía muy buen sabor, en realidad estaba asqueroso, pero cualquier cosa era buena, necesitaba algo de energía porque está definitivamente había sido una mañana demasiado agitada y sólo agradecía tener libre ese día del trabajo, porque en cuanto volviera a casa se tiraría a dormir y con suerte despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y dejó escapar un lago y pesado suspiro con el que dejó caer también pesadamente la frente sobre la mesa...

-¿Está todo bien?- Leonard estaba hablándole desde el otro lado de la mesa, dudoso de si debía sentarse o no.

-Todo lo bien que puede estar- Dijo Penny perezosamente mientras levantaba la cabeza y emitía un largo bostezo...

Leonard le dedicó una sonrisa y algo temeroso puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó.

-De veras fue genial lo que hiciste hoy por Sheldon. Eres una gran amiga.- Dijo Leonard queriendo reconfortarla.

-No fue la gran cosa- dijo Penny- Sólo hice lo que debía hacer, ayude a Sheldon en un momento de emergencia, más o menos lo que TU DEBÍAS HABER HECHO- Añadió la rubia con mayor énfasis en la última parte. Estaba claro que jamás le dejaría olvidar lo de esta mañana.-Además, no pude dejar de pensar en el trayecto al hospital que le estaba devolviendo el favor a Sheldon. El me ayudó a mí la vez que estuve en las mismas condiciones, creo que se lo debía- concluyó Penny antes de tomar el emparedado que Leonard le había traído y darle una gran mordida.

-De cualquier modo, gracias.-Dijo Leonard sin añadir más.

Por alguna razón Penny sentía que no había ninguna necesidad de agradecerle lo que hizo esa mañana, porque aunque había sido un verdadero martirio, si fuese necesario lo volvería a hacer. "Sheldon vale el esfuerzo" pensó la rubia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Bien- dijo ella cuando terminó de comer, levantándose de la mesa. -Vamos a ver cómo sigue Sheldon, quizá ya despertó y Amy necesite ayuda- añadió tomando la bandeja de la mesa. Leonard asintió y la siguió mientras salían de la cafetería. Él mismo no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar cuán mal se llevaban Penny y Sheldon al principio y como había cambiado su relación, tampoco podía decir que entre ellos dos hubiera una tierna y amorosa relación, seguían discutiendo seguido y se molestaban mutuamente cuando podían, pero habían llegado a comprenderse, y apoyarse cuando lo necesitaban, Penny era tal vez una de las personas más cercanas a Sheldon, y por extraño que eso fuera, a Leonard le parecía bien interesante y a la vez simpático que dos personas tan diferentes entre si como Sheldon y Penny hubiesen llegado a ser tan buenos amigos. Alguna vez había oído que en cuestión de relaciones los opuestos también se atraen, y por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar que quizá si las cosas fueran diferentes Penny y Sheldon harían una buena pareja. El solo pensamiento le causo escalofríos.

Ambos llegaron de nuevo a la unidad de emergencias, pero mientras se dirigían al cubículo donde su amigo se encontraba el celular de Leonard empezó a sonar.

-Es Raj- Dijo al ver el identificador de llamadas –Debe estarse preguntando como está Sheldon, las alcanzo en un momento, hablaré con él.

Penny solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Leonard contestaba y se apartaba de ella con el teléfono pegado al oído. Ella siguió caminando y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del cubículo pudo escuchar que habían voces dentro, seguramente Sheldon había despertado, no sabía bien porque, pero Penny se detuvo para escuchar, era él, estaba murmurando palabras sin sentido, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al escucharlo intentar hablar así, hasta que el físico pudo articular una palabra que sí pudo entender.

-Penny

A la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar su nombre en la aturdida voz de Sheldon, y por un breve momento creyó que tal vez estaba confundida, y su cansada mente la había hecho escuchar mal, pero luego lo escuchó otra vez.

-Penny

La aludida no pudo comprender bien lo que la voz de Sheldon interpretando su nombre la hacía sentir, era una sensación de calidez y de emoción. Su amigo había despertado, y lo primero que había dicho era su nombre. Teniendo un extenso vocabulario de donde escoger, la primera cosa que había dicho había sido su nombre. ¿Por qué?... La voz de una confundida Amy le llamó la atención.

-No Sheldon- Dijo cálidamente. –No soy Penny, soy Amy, Amy Farrah Fowler.

-¿Amy? Oh, Amy. ¡Aaaamyyy!- Respondió Sheldon en un inusual alegórico tono de voz, evidentemente los efectos de los medicamentos si bien lo habían dejado despertar, aún lo mantenían un poco aturdido. Un Sheldon aturdido por medicamentos, grandioso.

-¿Penny?

Una voz detrás de Penny la hizo pegar un respingo y un grito ahogado. Ella volteó molesta para confrontarlo.

-¡Leonard!- Recriminó la rubia en un susurro

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Leonard también susurrando

-Creo que Sheldon despertó, y también creo que está algo aturdido por los medicamentos que usaron para sedarlo-

-Genial, un Sheldon aturdido por medicamentos es tan divertido como un Sheldon ebrio- Dijo Leonard con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué están susurrando?- Preguntó Amy abriendo la cortinilla del cubículo, Penny giró asustada para verla de frente

-Ahhhm, porque estamos en un hospital Amy.- Dijo de la manera más natural que pudo, e inmediatamente inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver detrás de su amiga, al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos azules de Sheldon viéndola de una manera que la hizo recordar las veces que lo había visto ebrio, una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios. "Es tan tierno" Pensó la rubia, e instantáneamente se sorprendió por el pensamiento, pero decidió apartarlo de su mente. -¡Sheldon, despertaste!- Dijo aún en voz baja.

-¡Penny, Leonard, mis dos mejores amigos!- Dijo el físico con voz aletargada. Los aludidos no pudieron reprimir una pequeña risita, ver a Sheldon así no era nada común, pero era muy gracioso.

-Será mejor que le avisemos a alguien que Sheldon despertó- Dijo Amy con los ojos fijos en Leonard, como diciéndole que él debía hacerlo, él quiso reclamar, pero sintió entonces la dura mirada de Penny sobre él, y supo que era mejor obedecer que intentar enfrentarse a ambas. Eso podía ser peligroso.

-¿Amy?-Dijo Sheldon llamando la atención de las dos chicas

-¿Si Sheldon? Aquí estoy- Respondió ella con el tono más atento que pudo.

-Quiero ir al baño.

-Y yo voy a ver si Leonard encontró al médico.-Dijo Penny dando una media vuelta y alejándose del lugar. Amy debía arreglárselas sola con eso, pensó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Traidora- Dijo Amy en un susurro mientras buscaba con la vista alguna enfermera que la pudiera auxiliar.

-Amyyyy- Volvió a llamarla Sheldon con voz cantarina. La aludida cerró los ojos y suspiró fuerte. No sabía cómo Penny había conseguido llegar hasta el hospital sin enloquecer.

**Continuará!**

**Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido el fic hasta este momento, y muchas mas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, son muy alentadores!**

**Sé que estoy haciendo que las cosas vayan algo lentas, pero no quiero cargar mucho cada capítulo, y tampoco quiero lanzar las cosas al aire demasiado rápido… Ojalá que no se desesperen, les prometo que las cosas se irán poniendo más y más interesantes en cada capítulo.**

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Tuve un ataque de inspiración de modo que pude subir el capitulo nuevo! Las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes asi que como siempre les deseo buena lectura! J_

_Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen…_

* * *

Esta definitivamente había sido una mañana difícil para la rubia que conducía el automóvil, tenía un aspecto terrible, algo parecido a unas oscuras ojeras se había formado bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba alborotado y no parecía haberse preocupado mucho por el maquillaje o la ropa. Amy no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa mientras la observaba ponerle toda la atención posible al camino. A pesar de que tenía una expresión de muy pocos amigos, y de que se notaba que tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a Leonard, la chica no se había quejado por tener que haber llevado a Sheldon al hospital, y Amy sabía que si habían motivos para quejarse. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, se sentía agradecida de que su amiga hubiera estado allí para ayudar a Sheldon, pero luego de un momento algo dentro le hizo pensar que si Penny no hubiera llegado al apartamento antes que ella esta mañana, hubiera sido ella quien auxiliara a Sheldon como correspondía, hubiera sido ella quien lo tranquilizara, lo ayudara a prepararse y luego lo llevara al hospital. Ella y no Penny.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco cuando recordó la voz aturdida de Sheldon llamando a Penny al apenas despertar. Esta vez su lado lógico y racional actuó antes, ella sabía que a la última persona conocida que Sheldon había visto antes de que lo sedaran era la rubia, y por eso la había llamado con insistencia, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta. Esta vez solo un poco.

-¿Penny?- Preguntó la científica en voz un poco baja.

La aludida tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo, tal vez empezaba a quedarse dormida. Amy se preocupó así que decidió alzar un poco más el tono de voz.

-Nunca acabaste de contarnos que fue lo que le pasó a la mano de Sheldon.

-Mmmm- Penny sabía que su plan de mandar a Leonard con Sheldon hasta su apartamento y ofrecerse cordialmente a llevar a Amy a traer su auto para alcanzarlos luego, tenía que tener alguna falla. Sabía que debía explicar lo de la mano de Sheldon, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se sentía culpable por haber lastimado aún más a Sheldon. "Esto es maravilloso" pensó Penny, "el sujeto me obliga a cuidar de él y llevarlo hasta emergencias por un accidente y ahora me siento culpable por él", por otra parte, no era como que él la hubiera obligado de hecho, ella sabía que él la hubiera ayudado si ella hubiese sido la necesitada, y lo sabía porque ya lo había hecho, a ella no le molestó en lo absoluto haberlo ayudado, porque él la necesitaba, y porque era su amigo, su más querido amigo. Y esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan culpable por lo de la mano. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Sheldon se lastimó con la puerta del auto al bajar frente al hospital.- Dijo con tono serio intentando evitar más preguntas.

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Amy sin ponerle mucha atención a la respuesta.

Penny se preguntó que pasaba, ella estaba segura que Amy la interrogaría aún más luego de saber cómo Sheldon se había herido la mano, y que eventualmente acabaría por tener que contarle que había sido precisamente ella quien le había cerrado la puerta en la mano. Pero por alguna razón Amy se había conformado con la corta respuesta que le dio, y se había quedado en silencio.

Penny aprovechó la luz roja para voltear a ver a su copiloto por un momento y se dio cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, seguramente estaba con la mente ocupada pensando en algo, pero por la expresión facial que tenía Penny asumió que no era algo muy agradable. Quería entablar una conversación, pero por alguna razón no sabía de qué hablar.

-Pronto llegaremos.- Dijo al fin la rubia intentando confortar a su amiga. Solo la vio asentir con la cabeza antes de que la luz cambiara a verde. Quizá Amy aún seguía molesta por lo de anoche, tanto había pasado esta semana que Penny olvidó por completo lo que se había propuesto hacer esta mañana…

Amy no podía creer que se estuviera permitiendo de nuevo sentirse incómoda acerca de Sheldon y Penny. Ella sabía perfectamente que no había nada por qué incomodarse, pero su cerebro parecía no querer colaborar con ella desde anoche.

-Oye Amy.- Penny la llamó

-Dime

-Ahhm, yo quería decirte que lamento lo que pasó anoche mientras jugábamos Halo, Sheldon se comportó terriblemente contigo, ahhhm. Lo lamento.-Dijo Penny con voz condescendiente. Amy estaba sorprendida, ¿acaso Penny estaba disculpándose en nombre de Sheldon?

-Penny, no veo por qué debas tu disculparte por lo que pasó anoche- Dijo Amy como si fuera lo más natural. –En todo caso es Sheldon quien debió disculparse, pero ambas sabemos que eso no va a pasar… -Añadió Amy con una sonrisa

-Bien, podríamos apresurarnos y aprovechar que está como ebrio gracias a las medicinas para sacarle la disculpa y grabarla en video.-Dijo Penny antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

Amy la acompañó riendo, pero el buen humor no la pudo llenar por completo. Inseguridad, odiosa sensación la inseguridad. Habían llegado a su destino y mientras Penny buscaba un lugar conde aparcar volvió a hablar

-De cualquier modo lo lamento Amy, yo pude haberte defendido de ese tonto de Sheldon para que no te tratara como lo hizo, pero me abstuve. Sheldon es tu novio y no tengo ningún derecho de robarte su atención.- Dijo Penny, pero no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago al hacer su declaración, no se sentía en realidad como lo estaba declarando, pero se negaba a aceptarlo por completo, eso la convertiría en una hipócrita… Hipocresía. Horrible actitud la hipocresía.

Penny detuvo el auto por completo y volteó a ver a su acompañante, quien la veía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-No tienes absolutamente nada por que disculparte Penny- Le dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto- Nos vemos en un momento en el departamento de los muchachos- Añadió antes de bajarse y cerrar la puerta. Penny suspiró.

-Tal vez si deba disculparme Amy- Dijo para sí misma.- Ayer te robé por completo la atención de tu novio, y creo que lo hice a propósito, y hoy, entre otras cosas, lo vi desnudo, y debo reconocer que no fue una visión nada desagradable- Añadió sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Penny?- Dijo de nuevo para sí misma – ¿Es que ahora te gusta Sheldon? –Añadió con ironía sin poder evitar reírse un poco. Una parte de su cerebro sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta no era tan sencilla, pero se negaba por completo a si quiera procesar esa idea, era imposible si quiera pensar en algo así. Pero entonces por qué lo consideraba si quiera. La bocina del auto de Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos con un respingo, la estaba esperando un poco adelante. Penny sonrió y como para despejar su cabeza de pensamientos que solo la conseguían confundir encendió la radio y le subió todo el volumen que pudo mientras empezaba a seguir a Amy a través del camino hacia el edificio de Los Robles.

Gracias a Dios el tráfico había disminuido un poco, y no les llevó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, ambas no habían intercambiado más que un par de palabras mientras subían por las escaleras y entraban al apartamento 4ª, la estancia estaba de nuevo vacía. Penny se tumbó en el sofá sin pensar mucho, Amy se quedó de pie mientras Leonard aparecía por el pasillo.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado.- Dijo Leonard. -Sigue aturdido pero el efecto del sedante se pasará pronto, le prepararé un té para que pueda tomarse las pastillas que le recetaron, pero no creo que sea conveniente que esté solo, ¿podrías acompañarlo?- Añadió, viendo a Amy. –Quiere que le canten Soft Kitty

Penny, que hasta este momento había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá no pudo evitar reaccionar de golpe al oír el nombre de la canción de cuna de Sheldon. Penny le había cantado esa canción cuando lo había necesitado, y ahora Leonard le pedía a Amy que lo hiciera. Algo le hacía sentir que esa era una tarea que le correspondía solo a ella. Pero cuando volteó a ver la ilusionada expresión de Amy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Ve con él Amy.- Le dijo la rubia apoyando a su amiga. Amy solo asintió y se encaminó hacia el pasillo y luego a la habitación de Sheldon.

Leonard empezó a preparar el té y Penny volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo con un largo suspiro, pero antes de relajarse por completo Amy volvió a aparecer por el pasillo.

-Penny- Anunció al llegar a la estancia, la aludida alzó de nuevo la cabeza y giró para ver a quien la llamaba.

-¿Si?

-Sheldon quiere que tú le cantes.

**Continuara!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Esta listo el nuevo capítulo! _

_Solo les deseo una buena lectura!_

_No me pertenecen ni la serie ni los personajes…_

* * *

Amy estaba sentada en el sofá a un lado del lugar de Sheldon con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Estaba pensando, y aunque una parte de ella le decía que debía irse de allí, quería quedarse, no estaba dispuesta a seguirse permitiendo sentir celos de Penny y Sheldon.

¿Celos? Sí. Definitivamente celos era lo que había estado sintiendo, pero no podía decir que era un sentimiento completamente infundado. Es decir, no era que Penny hubiese estado haciendo algo para provocar sus celos, Amy sabía que por la cabeza de Penny nunca pasaría intentar algo con Sheldon. Sin embargo los físicos que habitaban el departamento 4A eran parte importante en la vida de Penny, ambos, y Amy estaba consciente de eso, de modo que era completamente natural que la relación de la chica de al lado fuera bien cercana con Leonard y también con Sheldon. Y bueno quizá no existiera ninguna mujer en el mundo que no haya sentido celos por lo menos una vez en su vida, y Amy era una mujer. Una mujer con un novio muy extraño, un novio que no congenia prácticamente con nadie, y allí precisamente radicaba el problema que ahora su subconsciente tenía con Penny. Penny si congeniaba con Sheldon, de hecho ambos se llevaban muy bien y hacían cosas juntos que Sheldon no permitía hacer a nadie más. Ni siquiera a ella. Pero su lado lógico y racional lo entendía, Penny trabajó duro para que Sheldon se abriera un poco más a las relaciones con otras personas, y había demostrado varias veces un interés auténtico en el bienestar del físico. Amy entendía el porqué de sus celos, la estrecha relación que Sheldon y Penny compartían, y que había quedado demostrada en los eventos de esta mañana, y también en los eventos de las dos semanas pasadas, pero sabía que en realidad no había nada de qué preocuparse, su relación con Sheldon no corría ningún peligro porque era bien diferente a la que el físico compartía con Penny. La relación que tenía con Penny era de amistad, y esa era una relación que también compartía con Leonard y Raj. La relación que tenía con Amy era de novio/novia, y esa era exclusivamente suya. Algo dentro de su mente le hizo pensar que la relación de amistad que Sheldon tenía con Penny no era igual a la que tenía con Leonard y Raj, y algo de intranquilidad empezó a molestarla de nuevo, pero en ese momento Leonard la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres un te?- Le preguntó el físico poniéndole una taza delante

-Creí que estabas preparando te para Sheldon- Respondió ella mientras tomaba la taza y asentía en agradecimiento

-De hecho sí, pero se me pasó la temperatura del agua un par de grados y bueno, sabes cómo es, mientras llega a la temperatura correcta para él te traje un poco de té a ti, te ves algo inquieta. Descuida, Sheldon se pondrá bien. Aunque debo aceptar que cuidarlo mientras se recupera será un suplicio, y en cuanto deje de estar aturdido por los medicamentos no dejará de reclamarme en por lo menos tres días el haber quitado los antideslizantes de la ducha. Posiblemente tendré que tomar clases.-Terminó Leonard riendo un poco pero sin mucho humor.

-Creo que te lo mereces.- Dijo Amy con seriedad mientras le daba un sorbo a su te. –Las cosas pudieron haber salido peor de cómo fueron, y hubiese sido culpa tuya.

Leonard se quedó sorprendido de la respuesta de la científica, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación. Cuando Amy bajó su taza tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te atrapé ¿Cierto?-Dijo aún sonriendo- Aunque en parte lo que dije es cierto. Es una suerte que las cosas no pasaran a mayores, y ahora pagarás con creces lo que hiciste Leonard, todos lo pagaremos- Añadió antes de dar otro sorbo. En ese momento Penny apareció por el pasillo

-Si pensaron que todo había pasado están completamente equivocados.- Dijo la rubia con expresión cansada.- ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que será cuidar de Sheldon mientras se recupera?- Añadió con sorna.

-Precisamente hablábamos de eso, y creo que me lo merezco.-Dijo Leonard aceptando lo que Amy le había dicho hace un momento.

-Pues quizá tu si te lo merezcas Leonard, pero nosotros no… Todo el resto del mundo no.- Dijo Penny mientras se desplomaba en el sillón individual…-Por cierto, deberías ir ahora con esos analgésicos, y después ir a comprar mas y mas, quizá tengamos una oportunidad si lo mantenemos dopado durante toda su recuperación- Añadió con un poco de humor en su voz, Leonard rió en respuesta y se dispuso a llevarle la taza de té, un poco de agua y las pastillas a su amigo.

-Deséenme suerte- Dijo con la bandeja en las manos

-Rómpete una pierna- Dijo Penny con voz perezosa

-Creo que es suficiente con un físico fracturado por hoy- Añadió Amy riendo un poco.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio un momento, y no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando desde la estancia pudieron escuchar los reclamos de Sheldon hacia Leonard, mencionándole algo acerca de tres strikes y de pedir disculpas, además de clases intensivas y muchas otras reprimendas.

-Creo que los analgésicos llegaron tarde.-Dijo Amy

-Y yo creo que vamos a tener que buscar un lugar a donde ir a vivir lejos de aquí hasta que Sheldon se haya recuperado por completo…-Respondió Penny recostando su cansada cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Su mente hizo una recapitulación de los eventos de esa mañana e instantáneamente un pequeño dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. "Había tardado" pensó Penny. Ella misma no tenía idea como había sido capaz de lidiar con todo lo de esta mañana sin tener un colapso nervioso. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer ese tonto plan ayer? Amy ni siquiera estaba molesta conmigo. Y si lo estaba con Sheldon ese era su problema. Si no hubiera aparecido esta mañana por el apartamento de los muchachos no se hubiera topado con un herido y maltrecho Sheldon. Y entonces un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se alojó en su cabeza. Si ella no hubiera estado allí para ayudarlo ¿qué hubiera hecho Sheldon? Inconscientemente vino a su mente la imagen de Sheldon en el suelo del baño. La herida en su cabeza, la expresión de vergüenza que colocó en su rostro luego de que Penny lo viera desnudo, y la plena confianza que depositó en ella para dejarlo actuar en su ayuda. Luego recordó ese pequeño temblor que sintió al abrazar a Sheldon para ayudarlo a levantarse y salir del baño, y como lo sintió temblar a él también, no estaba segura si era porque estaba asustado o porque tenía frio, o por ambos. Y luego esa mirada, esa mirada en sus ojos que era realmente difícil si no imposible de ver, esa mirada asustada. Penny sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar los ojos de Sheldon inundados en miedo y dolor, haría lo que fuera por no ver esa mirada en sus ojos azules otra vez. Prefería mil veces la mirada tranquila que tenía mientras la escuchaba cantar Soft Kitty, prefería esa tenue sonrisa en su rostro y ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos azules. Buen Dios, incluso prefería ver sus ojos enojados riñéndole por algo, pero nunca, nunca quería volver a verle sufrir. Eso la hacía sufrir a ella también.

-¿Penny?- La voz de la neurocientífica la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Tal vez deberías ir a descansar.-Dijo con voz preocupada

-¿Sabes qué?-Dijo Penny- Creo que tienes razón

-Pediremos comida para almorzar aquí, te avisaremos cuando venga.

-De acuerdo, eso sería fantástico, será como a las tres o algo así ¿Cierto?- Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del sillón y se encaminaba a la puerta. –Bién, si me necesitan, por favor no me llamen, que Leonard se las arregle, me las debe- Dijo con humor. –Cuida a tu novio- Añadió antes de salir dirigiéndose a Amy, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y desaparecía por la puerta.

-No necesito que me digas que lo cuide. No es que tú te preocupes más por él que yo- Dijo Amy en voz baja…

Penny cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella.

-No necesito decirte que lo cuides ¿Cierto?, lo lamento Amy. –Dijo en voz baja antes de empezar a caminar lentamente hacia su apartamento. Una parte de ella sabía que esa disculpa no era solo por decirle que lo cuidara, sino también por permitirse sentir lo que quizá empezaba a sentir por el larguirucho físico del 4ª, pero otra parte de ella censuraba completamente ese pensamiento, ella nunca sería capaz de sentir algo por Sheldon mas allá de una profunda amistad.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, aún con una serie de confusos pensamientos en su cabeza se desplomó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Me alegra que estés mejor Sheldon. –Dijo Penny antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

**Continuará!**

**Bien, la historia se enredará un poco más desde aquí. Creo que es importante aclarar que aunque parece que la balanza se está inclinando hacia el Shenny no todo está dicho, simplemente es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Quiero mantener hasta el final la incertidumbre del Shenny o Shamy?.**

**Bien, espero que sigan leyendo la historia y que dejen reviews, son bien alentadores… hasta la próxima! J**


	12. Chapter 12

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, me esforcé para que quedara muy bien!_

_Solo les deseo una muy buena lectura! :D_

_No me pertenecen ni la serie ni los personajes…_

* * *

No estaba completamente dormido, más bien estaba sumido en un letargo profundo que no era normal, no era incómodo, pero tampoco era un descanso placentero. Había intentado moverse a voluntad o abrir los ojos pero el pesado sueño se lo había impedido, así que optó por dejar de intentarlo y pensar un momento a ver si recordaba el porqué de su situación. No estaba seguro de que hora era, pero tenía la sensación de que no era de noche, lo que hacía más extraño aún el que estuviera en su cama medio adormitado, ¡y con un zapato puesto! Pero entonces lo supo, lo de su pie no era un zapato, era algo que le llegaba poco más abajo de la rodilla, un canal inmovilizador posiblemente de yeso plástico, pero ¿por qué?. De pronto todo vino a su memoria de golpe, la ducha sin antideslizantes, el resbalón, la caída, el punzante dolor en su cabeza y en su pierna, su vecina entrando al baño... Penny. Penny le había ayudado, lo levantó del suelo del baño, lo ayudó a vestirse, lo llevó al hospital, le machucó los dedos de la mano con la puerta del auto... ¡Su mano! enfocó su atención en su mano y la sintió incómoda, probablemente estaba hinchada, y tenía algo envolviéndola, una venda. ¡Maldición Penny!

Aunque pensándolo bien, dejando de lado el incidente de la mano, se sintió agradecido de que la rubia hubiera llegado en el momento correcto. Nunca creyó que sería capaz de sentirse agradecido con Penny por su odiosa manía de entrar sin permiso al apartamento, pero de no haber sido por eso las cosas esta mañana habrían sido mucho más difíciles. Penny, esa extraña rubia y todas sus manías tenían la habilidad de sacarlo por completo de quicio, pero también de confortarlo y ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba. Su interpretación de soft kitty era bastante decente, tenía que aceptarlo. Pero tampoco le dejaría pasar lo del incidente de la mano. Hablaría seriamente con ella en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por alguna razón pensó que era Penny. Sheldon tuvo la intención de decir su nombre pero su voz no respondía.

-¿Sheldon?

Un momento. Esa no era la voz de Penny. ¡Era Amy! Intentó responder a su llamado, pero no pudo...

-Sheldon- volvió a decir la chica, pero esta vez le tocó el hombro y lo movió un poco, sólo entonces el físico pudo reaccionar. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, era difícil.

-Sheldon no es bueno que duermas tanto durante el día, no podrás dormir en la noche.-Dijo la científica.

Su visión estaba nublada, pero pudo comprobar que efectivamente estaba en su habitación. Parpadeó seguido para aclarar su visión y giró levemente la cabeza, ahí estaba ella, con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sheldon no pudo evitar sentirse bien al verla, intentó hablar de nuevo y esta vez sí pudo hacerlo.

-Amy

Por alguna razón al escuchar su nombre la aludida ensanchó su sonrisa. Sheldon no sabía si era a causa de los medicamentos o por el golpe en la cabeza, pero esa sonrisa le causó una cálida sensación en el pecho que lo hizo sonreír levemente a él también.

-Sheldon, ya despertaste.

-Amy, ¡ahora remarcado cosas obvias tu también! Te dije que no te haría bien juntarte mucho con Leonard...- Dijo el físico con voz un poco aletargada. Amy sonrió en respuesta.

-Me alegra que te sientas lo suficientemente bien para reñirme...- Dijo la chica.

Sheldon intentó incorporarse un poco pero sintió un punzante dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Auch!

-Sheldon por favor, debes tener cuidado- Dijo Amy acercándose a él y ayudándole a incorporarse.- Quedaste bastante maltrecho con el golpe de hoy, lamento decirte esto pero deberás estar en reposo un tiempo.

-¡De ninguna manera Amy!- Respondió agitado- La ciencia no se toma descansos

-Pero tú deberás tomarlo- Dijo Amy tranquilamente... Sheldon abrió la boca para responder pero Ame volvió a hablar.

-Sheldon tu sabes que si te sobre esfuerzas posiblemente te veas en la terrible necesidad de tomar un tiempo de reposo aún más amplio del que necesitas ahora, de manera que lo más lógico es tomar el descanso ahora y no empeorar las cosas.

El físico cerró la boca sin haber hablado, odiaba aceptarlo pero Amy tenía razón. Frunció el ceño molesto. Leonard de verdad lo había fastidiado esta vez, ya encontraría manera de hacerlo pagar. Mientras pensaba un par de artefactos extraños llamaron su atención desde la pared opuesta a su cama.

-Muletas- dijo casi con desprecio

-Si- dijo Amy volteando a verlas...-Las necesitarás por in tiempo.

Sheldon suspiró y luego de pensar un momento rompió el silencio.

-Creo que aunque hubiera preferido una silla de ruedas motorizada esto es lo que hay...-Dijo con tono lastimero, Amy solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Vaya mañana.- Dijo el físico luego de un corto silencio

-Sheldon... lamento no haber podido estar aquí para auxiliarte- Dijo la científica con tono pesado, Sheldon parpadeó seguido con expresión confundida

-No veo por qué deberías sentirte así.-Dijo sinceramente. –No es parte de nuestras rutinas que tu vengas por las mañanas, a menos que te pida por favor que vayas a dejarme al trabajo, lo cual no ha sido necesario últimamente, de modo que no tenías ninguna obligación de estar aquí, no había manera de que supieras que algo malo iba a pasar este día. Por otra parte en una situación de emergencia eres la primera persona a la que llamaría, pero hoy no fue necesario ya que Penny llegó en el momento preciso…

Sheldon se dio cuenta de la leve expresión compungida que Amy colocó en su rostro cuando dijo la última frase, un par de veces había visto esa expresión en su rostro y regularmente no era una buena señal, aunque no estaba seguro, optó por seguir hablando…

-Aunque en parte hubiera preferido que hubieras sido tu quien me llevara hoy a emergencias. –El rostro de Amy se iluminó. Interesante. –De ese modo posiblemente se hubiera evitado el incidente que culminó con mi mano vendada.-Añadió el físico.

Amy rió quedamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada…

-No puedo evitar sentirme agradecida con Penny por haberte ayudado esta mañana, debió haber sido horrible para ti estar herido y solo, posiblemente asustado… -Dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

Era verdad. Esa mañana se había sentido precisamente asustado. Tenía miedo de no poder levantarse, de estar herido de gravedad, y de estar solo. La presencia de Penny nunca le había resultado tan reconfortante. Reconfortante como le resultó escuchar la voz de Amy al despertar hace un momento. Interesante. Pero pensar en ello le hacía sentirse incómodo…

-Tengo hambre. Dijo el físico cambiando drásticamente el tema, Amy levantó la vista…

-¿Quieres intentar ir a la estancia para comer o prefieres que te traiga la comida?-

-No me gusta traer comida a mi habitación Amy. - Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

-De acuerdo, entonces deberás empezar a aprender a usarlas- Dijo la novia del físico mientras tomaba las muletas y las acercaba a la cama, Sheldon la vio desconcertado mientras ella las tendía de manera que él pudiera alcanzarlas.

-¿Ahora?- Dijo Sheldon con voz temblorosa

-Ahora.- Dijo Amy con voz firme. –Es hora de almorzar y Leonard fue a traer la comida, ahora está en la sala y será mejor que emprendamos marcha hacía allá o llegaremos cuando este demasiado fría.

Sheldon no pudo discutir con eso. Odiaba la idea de empezar a caminar con muletas, pero odiaba más tener que comer comida fría. Con mucho esfuerzo y un poco de ayuda de Amy se incorporó por completo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras la chica le colocaba el zapato en "su pie bueno". Tomó las muletas y las colocó bajo sus brazos en la posición adecuada se puso de pie y con la ayuda de Amy empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, era difícil porque no podía apoyarse por completo en la mano de la venda, los dedos le dolían mucho, pero siendo él una mente desarrollada pronto dominó el método para andar en muletas…

-Amy suéltame, puedo hacerlo solo- Dijo cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la estancia

-No creo que sea conveniente Sheldon, déjame ayudarte un poco más- Respondió preocupada

-Amy he dicho que me sueltes – Dijo el físico de nuevo con voz más brusca cuando llegaron a la estancia

-Pero Sheldon…-Intentó replicar la científica

-Amy suéltame- Exigió Sheldon, Amy le hizo caso finalmente y lo soltó. No era tan difícil mantener el equilibrio, Amy lo subestimaba, todo estaba bajo su control, o al menos lo estuvo por un momento, pero cuando intentó dar el siguiente paso las cosas dejaron de estar bajo control, Sheldon comenzó a perder el equilibrio y su peso lo llevó hacia adelante, sin poder evitarlo cayó de bruces en el centro de la estancia.

-¿Amy?- Dijo Sheldon con dificultad…

-¿Si Sheldon?

-Tal vez no fue buena idea que me soltaras

**Continuará!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Shenny, Shamy, Shenny, Shamy… me divierto mucho escribiendo este fic, y de veras espero que les guste como me esta gustando a mi, aquí está el siguiente capítulo…_

_Buena Lectura!_

_No me pertenecen ni la serie ni los personajes…_

* * *

Era uno de esos sueños en donde estas consciente de que estas soñando. Tenía que ser un sueño, porque de qué otra manera estaría sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su pecho sin camisa, y el leve temblor que invadía su cuerpo... "Esto ya pasó" Pensó contrariada Penny, su subconsciente le estaba jugando una broma reproduciendo en un sueño las sensaciones de esta mañana. Levantó el rostro y allí estaba él, viéndola con esos penetrantes ojos azules, viéndola sin parpadear, analizándola. Estaba parado frente a ella con las manos sobre sus hombros mientras ella mantenía las manos sobre su pecho. La escena era distinta a la de esta mañana, esta vez él no tenía en sus ojos esa mirada de angustia, esta vez había en sus ojos una penetrante mirada que la escudriñaba.

-Sheldon- Dijo la rubia anonadada.

El aludido no respondió, lentamente bajó las manos hacia la espalda de la rubia y suavemente la atrajo hacia él.

-Sheldon- Repitió la rubia con un hilo de voz, pero él no respondió. Simplemente siguió acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras inclinaba el rostro poco a poco, Penny se quedó sin respiración, vio sus delgados labios acercándose a los suyos mientras sus ojos azules desaparecían detrás de sus párpados, ella misma cerró los ojos esperando sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos...

-¿Penny?

¿Por qué tenía que hablar en un momento como este?

-¿Penny?

Un minuto, ese no era Sheldon.

-¿Penny?

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver a Leonard parado al lado de su cama, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y habló agitada.

-¡¿Leonard?!

-Penny lamento haberte asustado, es que Amy me mando a llamarte para comer y bueno, no respondías a la puerta, y estaba abierto, así que entré y te encontré durmiendo y me pareció que quizá estabas teniendo un mal sueño por tu expresión compungida y porque estabas transpirando y…

La palabrería de Leonard la confundió más que de costumbre, el sueño que estaba teniendo era demasiado extraño, no entendía cómo podía estar teniendo un sueño así precisamente con Sheldon, pero, por extraño que fuera se sentía contrariada de haber sido interrumpida justo en el momento más interesante del sueño, algo dentro de ella deseaba que el sueño continuara… pero ¿Por qué?...

-¿Penny?- El físico estaba intentando llamar su atención de nuevo, ella parpadeó seguido y volteó a verlo

-Leonard le dije a Amy que no quería comer, prefiero dormir hasta mas tarde- Dijo con voz perezosa

-Si yo sé pero lo cierto es que ya es hora de cenar- Respondió Leonard contrariado

-Oh… Bien creo que en un momento llego entonces- Dijo Penny riendo quedo.

-Bien, te esperaremos allá.-Finalizó Leonard antes de salir de la habitación y luego del departamento dejando sola a Penny…

La rubia se desplomó de nuevo en su cama recordando cada detalle del sueño de hace un momento, cerró los ojos para intentar revivir la última parte del sueño, pero en ese momento la imagen del rostro de Amy fue la que apareció en su mente. Penny abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Amy por Dios, lo siento tanto- Dijo Penny con voz lastimera, antes de levantarse de la cama para encaminarse al apartamento de enfrente. Tenía hambre.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso una sudadera grande para cubrirse del leve frío, se lavó la cara para quitarse la expresión de recién levantada, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y arregló un poco su maquillaje antes de dirigirse al apartamento de los muchachos.

Atravesó el pasillo lentamente, y se detuvo frente a la puerta, por alguna razón dudó por un momento si debía tocar o simplemente entrar, y al final, optó por lo segundo. Abrió la puerta y con cautela entró lentamente, entonces lo vio, estaba sentado en su lugar, viendo directamente hacia la puerta que ella había abierto, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al verlo allí sentado con la expresión tan tranquila, tan común.

-Sheldon.- Dijo ella con alegría

-Buenas noches Penny.- Dijo el físico cordialmente

A su lado se encontraba sentada Amy quien también la veía con alegría en los ojos, sostenía en su mano un vaso con una pajilla flexible que delicadamente le acercó a la boca de Sheldon.

-Creí que lo que te habías roto era la pierna.- Dijo Penny sin pensarlo mucho, pero se arrepintió en cuanto terminó de hablar.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Sheldon con exagerada condescendencia –Si tú no hubieras tenido la gentileza de casi romperme los dedos con la puerta de tu auto. –Añadió con voz seria sorprendiendo a Amy por su uso de la ironía sin siquiera claudicar.

-Sheldon lo lamento, en serio lamento haberte lastimado –Dijo la rubia acercándose a su interlocutor con voz triste.

-Descuida Penny, yo sé que no fue tu intención, que solo fue un accidente y que quizá fue culpa mía por no quitar la mano rápido de la puerta… -Respondió el físico con tranquilidad. Tanto Amy como Penny dejaron caer la mandíbula por la sorpresa mientras el giraba la cabeza para darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sheldon yo… -Intentó responder la rubia pero fue interrumpida de inmediato

-¡Bazinga!, por supuesto que acepto tu disculpa, pero te culpo completamente, sin embargo no debes compensar lo que hiciste porque en realidad agradezco la ayuda que me ofreciste hoy Penny… –Dijo Sheldon de manera tranquila, haciendo que Penny soltara una pequeña risa distraída.

-Penny, la comida se enfriará, sírvete. –Dijo Amy con expresión gentil mientras ayudaba a Sheldon a seguir comiendo.

La rubia asintió y empezó a servirse justo antes de que Leonard llegara por el pasillo, unos minutos después llegaron al apartamento Howard, Bernardette y Raj, y luego de un momento todos estaban comiendo y conversando como normalmente… a excepción de Sheldon y Amy, quienes compartían un momento dulce e íntimo por la necesidad que él tenía de que ella le ayudara a comer, Penny contempló la escena. Amy le alcanzaba su bebida, le llevaba la comida a la boca con el tenedor, e incluso le limpiaba la boca con la servilleta, era evidente que se sentía muy contenta con la situación, aunque Penny no pudo evitar pensar que era algo exagerado, Sheldon aún tenía una mano buena, la voz de Howard la sacó de sus pensamientos

-De modo que se repitió la historia ¿eh Penny?

-¿De qué hablas? –Respondió ella llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

-Uno de ustedes cayéndose a en la ducha y el otro ayudándole, no puedo creer que hayas resistido tener que ayudar a Sheldon, si es un bebé cuando se enferma no me lo puedo imaginar en una situación así- Dijo el ingeniero riendo

-No fue ningún sacrificio, haría con gusto lo que hice hoy por cualquier amigo. –Dijo Penny con voz seria

-A diferencia tuya ella si es una buena amiga- Añadió Leonard riendo también, Howard solo bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Penny rió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvió a topar su vista con la escena de Amy y Sheldon. Se veían tiernos, no lo podía negar, le alegraba ver tan feliz a su amiga prestándole todo tipo de atenciones a su novio. Penny no pudo evitar notar de sobremanera el modo en el que Sheldon colocaba sus labios cuando tomaba de la pajilla flexible, cosa que le hizo recordar el sueño de hace un momento, un pesado suspiro se le escapó de repente, se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus platos, llevó la basura a su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la salida en silencio.

-Gracias por la comida chicos, lo lamento pero me iré a dormir. –Dijo la rubia, y antes de que cualquiera le respondiera salió por la puerta y cerró.

Era la segunda noche consecutiva que azotaba la puerta de su apartamento para cerrarla, se recargó en la pared y se desplomó en el suelo, no supo cuando había empezado a llorar pero el caso era que su rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas, las secó bruscamente y respiró profundo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Penny?- Dijo en voz alta. No entendía por qué se sentía triste. Ella jamás podría sentir algo por Sheldon que le hiciera sentir celos de Amy… Golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Tres golpes

-Penny

Tres golpes

-Penny

Tres golpes

-Penny

La rubia sonrió y abrió la puerta más entusiasmada de lo que esperaba y se encontró con Sheldon apoyado sobre las muletas y con Amy un poco detrás de él.

-¿Si Chicos?

-No fue nada cortés la manera en la que te fuiste del apartamento- Dijo el físico con su habitual tono calmado

-Estoy cansada Sheldon quiero dormir- Dijo ella sin fastidiarse esperando que él le dijera que necesitaba

-Bien, entiendo… yo, vine porque quería decirte… Gracias –Dijo Sheldon luego de una pausa. –Si no fuese por lo que hiciste hoy por mí no se…

-Descuida cariño- Interrumpió Penny –no necesitas agradecer en serio…

-Bien, entonces buenas noches- Dijo el físico,

-Buenas noches chicos. –Dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

-Haría lo que fuera necesario por no verte sufrir otra vez- Dijo Penny en voz baja con la frente apoyada en la puerta cerrada, perezosamente se giró sobre si misma y se dirigió al sofá para desplomarse en el.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Dijo Sheldon al otro lado de la puerta mientras giraba sobre si mismo con la ayuda de Amy

-¿Qué cosa Sheldon?

-No, nada… Olvídalo- Dijo Sheldon sin estar muy seguro de porqué debía ocultarle a Amy lo que acababa de escuchar,- ¿Debes irte ya o puedes ayudarme a alistarme para dormir?

-Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte Sheldon- Dijo Amy entusiasmada. –Vamos –Dijo mientras empezaban a caminar

**Continuará!**

**Un poco de Shenny, un poco Shamy, un poco de esto, un poco de lo otro… sigan leyendo por favor y dejen sus reviews por favor, son muy alentadores, en serio! J**

**Hasta la Próxima! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_Aqui esta el siguiente cap..._

_Buena lectura!_

_No me pertenece la serie ni los personajes_

* * *

-¡Leonaaaaard!

El aludido abrió los ojos con fastidio por segunda vez en esa noche, vio el reloj con pereza y no se sorprendió al ver la hora...

-Las cuatro de la mañana...-Dijo en voz baja.

Recordó como que Penny y Amy le habían dicho que tendría que pagar por lo que había hecho, y bueno, vaya que lo estaba pagando, dos semanas habían pasado ya desde el incidente del resbalón en el baño, y desde entonces no había habido una sola noche en la que Leonard hubiese podido dormir plácidamente, las ojeras que surcaban su rostro lo comprobaban, incluso las noches en las que Sheldon no lo había despertado, la ansiedad de pensar que en cualquier momento lo haría lo mantenía en vilo…

-¡Leonaaaaaaard!

-¡Ahora voy Sheldon!- Gritó Leonard con pereza, puso las manos sobre sus ojos y los restregó fuerte para quitarse un poco el sueño, antes de ponerse de pie su mente lo empezó a atormentar preguntándose qué barbaridad ahora le estaría esperando con Sheldon… Antes de entrar a la habitación de su compañero de piso suspiró lentamente y giró la perilla…

-¿Qué sucede Sheldon?

-Tuve un sueño extraño

-Y yo tengo mucho sueño Sheldon, ¿por qué me llamas por algo así? ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Gooffy?

-No- Dijo Sheldon con la mirada fija en ningún lugar…

-Sheldon, ya te dije que esto de los malos sueños debe ser a causa del inmovilizador de tu tobillo, te aprieta un poco e interrumpe tu circulación y…

-Leonard eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que lo repitas, y también sé que se resolverá cuando me quiten el inmovilizador, tampoco es necesario que repitas lo obvio- Dijo el físico de manera calmada.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga Sheldon?- Respondió Leonard empezando a desesperarse…

-Es evidente que no puedes hacer nada- Dijo el físico en voz un poco baja

-Bien Sheldon, entonces buenas noches –Dijo Leonard girándose para salir de la habitación

-No, Leonard… -Dijo Sheldon con tono suplicante, el aludido se detuvo y volvió a ver a Sheldon intentando adivinar qué era lo que necesitaba…

-¿Quieres hablar del mal sueño? –Dijo acercándose a la cama, Sheldon solo asintió desviando la mirada.

-Bien –Dijo Leonard mientras se apoyaba un poco sobre la cama –Si no fue Gooffy ¿Qué fue lo que te atormentó en tu sueño?

-Penny –Dijo Sheldon entre dientes

-¿Qué? –Leonard no podía estar más sorprendido por la respuesta, solo guardó silencio esperando a que Sheldon siguiera hablándole de su sueño.

-Penny se mudaba –Dijo al fin luego de un corto silencio, Leonard parpadeó seguido, no sabía que responder, de por si era extraño estar hablando de un sueño de Sheldon

-Ya veo… -Respondió sin estar muy seguro

-Sé que es extraño Leonard, pero me angustió muchísimo, ¿tienes idea de lo terrible que sería si Penny se fuera del apartamento de al lado?

Leonard estaba sorprendido por la declaración de su amigo, él sabía que Penny formaba ahora una parte importante de su vida pero tanto como para pensar que sería terrible que ella se fuera era increíble…

-Sheldon yo…

-Imagina lo extraño que sería tener un vecino diferente, y acostumbrarse a el o ella, que tal si el nuevo vecino fuese tan raro como el que teníamos antes de Penny, o que fuera un baterista, o alguien a quien le guste silvar… -Dijo Sheldon alterándose mas con cada palabra.

-Sheldon tranquilízate, solo fue un sueño, Penny no se va a mudar. –Dijo Leonard sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Si… creo que tienes razón… -Dijo antes de dar un gran suspiro –Bien, puedes irte.

Leonard rodó los ojos antes de volverse y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de vuelta a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Sheldon

Leonard salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta cautelosamente dejando a Sheldon solo, se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, de modo que apagó la luz de la lamparita y se acomodó en su cama como siempre. Cerró de nuevo los ojos para dormir de nuevo pero la vívida imagen de Penny yéndose del edificio volvió a su mente obligándolo a abrirlos de nuevo. No entendía en lo absoluto por qué había tenido ese sueño, quizá su subconsciente estaba en cierto modo contrariado porque desde el día del incidente en la ducha no había visto muy seguido a la rubia, y eso era en cierto modo alterar aún más su rutina. Pero eso no justificaba para nada el que el estuviese soñando con la chica, sus sueños regularmente no incluían a otras personas, a menos que fuesen muy cercanas a él, no que la rubia no lo fuera, pero aún así era extraño soñar con ella.

Sus sueños regulares lo incluían a él, a veces era parte de alguna de sus tan amadas series de ciencia ficción, otras veces ganando el premio Nobel, o cosas por el estilo, a veces con su abuela, con su madre y a veces, muy a su pesar con sus hermanos. Y a veces soñaba con Amy. Le fue imposible reprimir una leve sonrisa al pensar en ello. Recordó la primera vez que soñó con ella, fue ese día en el que ella estando muy ebria lo había tomado por sorpresa besándolo. Recordó esa interesante sensación que duró hasta que llegó a su departamento y se introdujo en la cama, sus labios cosquilleaban y había una especie de vacío en su estómago, y esa noche, ella apareció en sus sueños, no había nada demasiado extraño en ese sueño, solamente conversaba con ella, ambos envueltos en una de esas placenteras conversaciones con alguien que si hablaba de cosas interesantes, conversaba con su novia, con esa linda chica de ojos verdes y cabello perfectamente organizado, y luego hubo un beso, un corto e inocente beso, nada más. Ese mismo sueño se había repetido un par de veces, y aunque no era normal, la sensación había sido placentera, había sido un buen sueño.

Pero el de hacía un momento no había sido un sueño placentero. Le había angustiado muchísimo soñar con Penny yéndose del edificio, y al recordar el vívido sueño su corazón había dado un vuelco. Sabía perfectamente que era cierto que una parte de si estaba preocupada por su rutina si Penny se iba del departamento de enfrente, pero eso no era lo que mas le angustiaba, lo que le hacía sentirse terrible era pensar en no tener más cerca a Penny.

-Solo fue un sueño –Dijo para sí mismo recordando las palabras de su amigo, empezaba a sentir que el sueño volvía y empezaba a quedarse dormido…

**Continuará...**

**Sheldon se esta recuperando y por alguna razón Penny se ha alejado un poco del grupo, los capítulos se pondrán mas interesantes desde ahora, por favor sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews, son muy alentadores e inspiradores! ;D **

**Sean felices!**


End file.
